겁도 없이 No Matter What Chapter I
by Ahn Chan Jae
Summary: Do Yijung, putri semata wayang penguasa Selatan yang agung terpaksa menurut dibuntuti seorang pengawal yang aneh dan agak kurang ajar. Summary abal, slight Baekkai
1. Trailer

.

.

.

"dia.. dia pengawalmu yang baru,"

**THIS YEAR**

**SM ENTERTAINMENT PROUDLY PRESENTS**

"katakan apa maumu,"

**OH SEHUN**

"tentu melindungimu,tuan putri,"

"aku minta 3 permintaan,"

**KIM JONG IN**

"kau menyukainya?"

"tatap mataku. Kau mencintainya?"

**DO KYUNG SOO**

"aku tidak bisa selamanya melindungimu,"

"keputusanku sudah final,"

**KIM TAE YEON**

"jujurlah. Kau tidak perlu mempersulit segala galanya,"

"aku tidak bisa kembali,"

**WU YI FAN**

"kau calon istriku?"

"batalkan saja pernikahannya. Pergilah, kejar bahagiamu,"

겁도없이

'No Matter What'

_"aku akan kambali"_

_"demi langit dan bumi,aku akan menemukanmu"_

_"kita akan bahagia,"_

**_"I love you, No Matter What,"_**


	2. Part 1

겁도 없이 (No Matter What) Chapter I

Author : Ahn Chan Jae

Genre : Fantasy,Romance

Cast : Do Yijung (OC) , Sehun, Kyungsoo, Taeyeon

Rating : T

Length : Part 1/?

Disclaimer : Segiat apapun saya berdoa, untuk saat ini Exo milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kontraknya dengan SMent dan keluarganya masing masing. Tapi kris punya saya HAHAHA /evil laugh/ original characternya juga punya saya.

Warning : typo stadium lanjut,semoga kalian tidak bosan bacanyaa

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik tak henti hentinya mengoceh diikuti seorang namja berkulit putih susu yang setia mengekornya menjelajah seluruh inci istana megah diatas bukit itu.

"jadi,apa yang membuatmu sangat special sampai mendapat perhatian penguasa Selatan,Tuan Oh?" ucap si yeoja,kini berhenti dan berbalik menatap intens namja senga yang sedari tadi masih belum menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tersesat dalam hutan dan muncul di perbatasan Selatan,dan disanalah dia dengan pengawal pengawalnya," yeoja itu hanya manggut manggut tanda mengerti. Aneh memang kalau dipikir pikir. Tapi apa boleh buat,keanehan dalam keluarga penguasa selatan memang turun temurun,menurut pekerja-pekerja yang lain.

"begitu," guman si yeoja sambil berhenti tepat didepan sebuah lukisan yang terpampang dengan megahnya di dinding hall bagian kiri. Sepasang yang anggun dan berwibawa dengan seorang anak perempuan duduk di pangkuan si namja dalam lukisan. "jadi,kau mau ambil posisi apa,Oh Sehun?"

Namja pucat yang tadi dipanggil Sehun itu membelalakkan matanya. "eh? Bukankah kau yang bertugas memilihkan pekerjaan untukku?"

"well,sebenarnya memang seperti itu jalannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat yang mulia sendiri yang membawa seseorang kembali dari perjalanannya dan memperbolehkan mereka tinggal," jelas Taeyeon—si yeoja sambil kembali memandang Sehun. "jadi,aku juga tak mengerti. Kau ingin ambil posisi apa saja,aku percayakan padamu. Tapi jangan ambil posisiku," canda Taeyeon,tak ditanggapi oleh Sehun yang masih sibuk melayangkan pandangannya pada lukisan besar dihadapannya.

"tenang,aku sama sekali tak tahu cara menjadi seorang pengasuh. Aku bersedia ditempatkan dimanapun,selama aku boleh menumpang setidaknya untuk berteduh. Aku datang benar benar tanpa bekal," ucap Sehun,masih memandang lukisan itu lekat lekat.

"kalau begitu..,"

"ya?" kini Sehun menoleh semangat. Sedangkan Taeyeon merenyitkan dahinya bingung. Mungkinkah dia bisa melepaskan putri asuhan yang sangat ia sayangi pada orang asing? Apalagi kecurigaan kecurigaan yang langsung muncul bergitu mereka berdua dikenalkan. Untuk seorang yang berhasil lari dari kota yang sudah mati 10 tahun yang lalu tanpa luka atau bekas corengan tanah sedikitpun? Mungkinkah? Apakah ini mata mata yang dikirim untuk menculik putri asuhnya yang kebetulan anak dari penguasa selatan? Sang putri memang pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri,tapi kalau tidak? Siapa yang akan disalahkan?

"agasshi?" panggil sehun yang sadar taeyeon seketika melamun.

"eh? Oh ya. Erng.. aku mungkin menemukan tugas yang cocok untukmu,tapi aku tak yakin..,"

"tugas apa? Apapun. Apapun akan kulakukan,"

"eh? Tugas ini cukup berat,Tuan Oh. Tidak sedikit orang yang terpaksa dihilangkan karena gagal,"

"aku kurang mengerti,"

"belum lama 10 gagal. Kau mau menjalankan tugas ini? Dia membutuhkannya,"

"se..sepuluh?" ulang Sehun tak percaya. Tugas ini... ia tahu persis apa tugasnya. Bahkan tanpa pengetahuan yang tinggi,banyak rumor yang beredar di masyarakat desa.

"bersediakah kau—" belum sepenuhnya memberi tahu namja penerobos hutan Selatan ini apa tugasnya,sebuah suara melengking namun masih merdu untuk didengar bergema di lorong panjang dibalik pintu tak jauh dari tempat Taeyeon dan sehun berdiri.

"TAEYEON UNNIE! LUHANNIE! LAAYY! SUNGJONGIEE! MINNIEE SIAPAPUN!" dengan langkah berat menahan malu,Taeyeon memutar badannya menghadap pintu yang kini sudah terbuka lebar. Sesosok yeoja bermata bulat dengan dress peach berbahan ciffon berlapis-lapis dan ikatan rambut yang longgar berdiri dengan wajah memelas. "unniya! Aku lapar—eh,siapa dia?!" yeoja itu menghentikan kalimatnya dan menunjuk Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang menyelidik. "apa yang dia lakukan disini? Appa tahu dia disini?! Apa peraturan konyol itu akan dihapus?"

"Yijung,tenangkan dirimu. Seorang putri tak boleh berteriak teriak,apalagi menunjuk orang! Dan tidak,peraturan yang melindungimu itu tidak akan dihapus," ucap Taeyeon lembut namun penuh penekanan.

"untuk apa dia disini?"

"dia.. dia pengawalmu yang baru," Sehun kembali membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Ia belum menyetujui apapun,sekarang ia menaruhkan nyawanya untuk hal yang belum jelas?

"Tuan Putri," ucap Sehun pelan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Anehnya,tangan yeoja yang baru datang tadi malah mengepal dan melemparkan tatapan penuh kebenciannya pada namja pucat dibelakang Taeyeon.

"apa...kau bilang tadi," geram si yeoja sambil melangkah maju,membuat taeyeon menepuk dahinya pelan. "Unnie! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?! Aku tak peduli! Aku tak mau dia jadi apapun yang berhubungan denganku!"

"Yijung,tenanglah. Dia memanggilmu tuan putri karena memang aku yang belum memberi tahunya," yeoja yang tadi hampir menerbangkan Sehun ke hutan tengah negeri Derslindra kini menatap Taeyeon dengan kepingan berapi api. Namun langsung padam melihat Taeyeon yang balik menatapnya tajam. "sekarang kenalkan,Do Yi Jung,ini pengawalmu yang baru, Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun,putri penguasa wilayah selatan,Do Yi Jung,"

.

.

.

.

"appa! Yijung harus bilang berapa kali? Berhentilah mencari pengawal pribadi untukku! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" ucap seorang yeoja cantik bermata bulat dengan nada berapi-api. Naasnya hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari seorang namja yang tampak 15 atau 20 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Yijung-ah,anda sedang berbicara pada penguasa tertinggi di wilayah selatan. Jaga nada bicaramu dan bertingkahlah seperti seorang putri penguasa," protes seorang namja pendek yang sedari tadi setia berdiri disisi namja yang terduduk manis di singgasana—yang menurutnya—sederhana itu.

"tak apa,suho-ya. Yijung,appa melakukan ini semata mata karena appa peduli padamu," ucap si namja yang bisa dibilang cukup mirip dengan Yijung. Mari kita panggil Kyungsoo,si penguasa wilayah selatan.

"dengan menyuruh mereka mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi? Appa! Aku serius disini,"

"appa juga tak kalah seriusnya dengan dirimu,yijungie,"

"tapi aku sudah punya tiga! Untuk apa tambah satulagi?"

"kau sudah menggagalkan sepuluh,Yijung," Yijung kini terdiam. Ya,ia berhasil menyingkirkan sepuluh,tapi kenapa malah ditambah lagi? dan kenapa tiga orang itu selalu bertahan?! "sekarang kembali beraktifitas didalam istana. Ingat,di dalam istana. Selama kemampuanmu belum keluar,aku takkan mengurangi pengamanan dari segimanapun," Yijung berdecak sebal dan melangkah gontai keluar dari ruangan sang ayah,disambut oleh tiga—salah, empat pengawal pribadinya yang dalam keadaan siap diluar pintu. Yijung hanya mendengus sebal sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari ketiga—salah, keempat pengawalnya. Biasanya berhasil,tapi kali ini tidak. Baru sekali ia menoleh kebelakang,matanya menangkap Sehun yang berlari secepat kilat hampir menyusulnya.

_"orang ini?!"_ batin Yijung sambil menambah kecepatan larinya. Beruntung ia tidak menggunakan sepatu hak tingginya tadi pagi.

Merasa lelah,Yijung menggunakan sisa kekuatannya dan melesat ke belakang kandang kuda dan melompat menaiki seekor kuda putih yang sudah siap tak terikat namun tak kabur. Yijung melesatkan kudanya masuk kedalam hutan selatan.

15 menit si kuda berlari dengan kecepatan bak cahaya,Yijung pun berhenti ketika menemukan tempat yang selalu menjadi tujuan kaburnya selama 18 tahun dia disembunyikan dalam istana.

Sebuah lapangan luas dengan hamparan bunga kuning yang mengeluarkan bau khas. Yijung sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana kumpulan bunga biasa bisa sewangi itu. Tanpa ragu, Yijung melangkah turun dari kuda dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas bunga-bunga yang siap menjadi bantal yang akan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

Tapi semuanya hancur berkeping keping dengan suara derap langkah kuda menghampirinya.

"anda lumayan cepat untuk seorang putri penguasa,Yijung-ssi," suara asing yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Yijung itu yang menghancurkan segalanya. Kedua kepingan yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Sehun berdiri disisi kuda putih yang tadi Yijung bawa dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "pilihan tempatmu untuk kabur lumayan juga,"

"katakan apa maumu,"

"tentu melindungimu,tuan putri," tangan Yijung kembali terkepal. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memandang sehun dengan pandangan khas pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"ulangi sekali lagi,"

"tuan putri," **GREP**. Sehun pun mendarat di atas bunga bunga kuning dengan Yijung yang menindihnya,sepasang tangan Yijung juga siap menekan leher Sehun sampai pemuda itu kehilangan nafasnya. "silahkan bunuh aku,"

Mata kiri yijung kini berkedut. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang masih berani dengannya setelah ia bertingkah seperti ini.

"silahkan,mumpung tak ada pengawal pengawal yang lain,"

"kau!" geram Yijung,mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher sehun. Tapi masih memberi pemuda itu kesempatan untuk bernafas. "tunggu,kau kesini sendirian?"

"ne," secara otomatis Yijung melepas tangannya dari leher sehun.

"mwoya.. bohong!" ucapnya menyelidik,memunculkan seringaian di wajah datar Sehun.

"ani. Mereka bertiga tidak kuat berlari. Hanya kau dan aku disini," entah kenapa,Yijung merinding mendengar penuturan Sehun. 'hanya kau dan aku disini'? apa maksudnya? Ambigu. "kau tahu,kau tak perlu berlari dari pengawalmu,"

"eh?"

"iya. Kau tak perlu hidup seperti ini. Mengemis kebebasan dengan kabur dan membodohi pegawalmu yang lain," Yijung yang tanpa sadar masih duduk di perut Sehun kini menerjap-nerjapkan matanya lucu.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan memberimu izin kesini setiap sore,tapi aku masih akan mengikutimu. Akan kupastikan pengawalmu yang lain tak ikut," Yijung kini tersenyum lima jari mendengar tawaran Sehun. "tapi..,"

"tapi apa?"

Senyuman itupun perlahan memudar. Sehun yang masih tidak mengubah raut wajahnya yang datar sejak pertama kali ia melangkahkan kaki di istana selatan kini tersenyum tipis dan mengacungkan 3 jari.

"aku mita 3 permintaan darimu,"

"mwo... Igemwoya!? Kau memerasku?"

"bukan memeras. Ini namanya kesepakatan," Yijung terdiam. 3 permintaan untuk kebebasan? Siapa yang tidak mau?

"arraseo. 3 permintaan. Dengan syarat,kau tidak boleh memintaku untuk membunuh orang dan meminta permintaan lagi," Sehun kini terseyum penuh kemenangan. Memang tampak mengerikan,tapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin memang wajahnya seperti itu.

"cepat,permintaan satu," ucap Yijung ketus. Air wajah Sehun kini berubah bingung.

"baiklah. Aku ingin kita berteman," mata bulat Yijung membesar,entah bagaimana caranya. "dan sebagai teman,kau harus berjanji untuk saling bertukar cerita. Sekarang,ceritakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupmu,"

"eh?!"

"mulai dari saat kau kecil sampai impianmu di masa depan. Keberatan? Tidak mau? Yasud—"

"BAIKLAH! Aku tak bisa ceritakan semua. Kau tanya aku akan jawab," wajah Sehun kembali mendatar.

"arra. Aku akan mulai dari dasar. Kapan kau lahir dan berapa umurmu,"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan mulai menggoreskan penanya pada sebuah kertas kecil yang ia temukan didalam kamarnya.

**'Noona,sehun menemukannya. Dia disini,noona. Di Selatan. Sehun akan mencari cara untuk memancingnya keluar,tapi Sehun ingin minta sesuatu. Tapi Sehun sendiri belum yakin.**

**Noona izinkan Sehun tinggal disini untuk sementara,ne? Ada sesuatu yang Sehun ingin lakukan sekalian Sehun ingin memastikan semuanya. Sehun janji akan pulang secepat mungkin. Sehun tidak akan mengecewakan noona.**

**Oh Sehun'**

Sehun melipat kertas itu dan melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya,dimana seekor merpati putih tengah bertengger dengan santainya. Sehun menyelipkan kertas kecil tadi di kalung si merpati dan menerbangkannya keluar jendela.

Merasa si merpati sudah hilang tertelan gelapnya malam,Sehun menghemaskan dirinya diatas kasur empuk dan memejamkan matanya. Otaknya kembali memutarkan gambaran gambaran yang tadi terjadi di tengah hutan. Seketika pipinya terasa memanas,senyumnya mengembang. Benarkah ini Oh Sehun?

"Do Yi Jung.. gadis yang unik," Sehun terkikik seperti orang gila mengingat selama mereka bercerita selama kurang lebih 4 jam,Yijung sama sekali tidak bergerak seincipun dari perut Sehun. Pekikkanya yang melengking,kebiasaan memainkan alisnya saat kebingungan,geramannnya yang terdengar lebih seperti ngeogan kucing,ah! Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan sensasi aneh mengelitik perutnya setiap melihat,mendengar suara yeoja itu,bahkan hanya sekedar mengingatnya.

**TOK. TOK. TOK**

Sontak sehun bangkit dan meluruskan ekspresi wajahnya. "masuk," seorang yeoja cantik yang terkesan anggun bahkan hanya dalam balutan gaun tidur pink pucat dan rambut yang terjuntai bergelombang ia biarkan tanpa penghias apapun. "agasshi,"

"noona,kalau boleh? Semua orang diistana memanggilku noona dan unnie,"

"Taeyeon noona?"

"begitu lebih baik," yeoja itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dahi sehun merenyit,apa maksudnya ini semua? Bolehkah orang orang berkeliaran diistana selarut ini? "tenang,aku disini bukan untuk berbuat macam macam,"

Sehun hanya terdiam,memperhatikan gerak gerik Taeyeon yang melangkah anggun menuju kursi di dekat jendela.

"kemana kau tadi sore?" Sehun terbelalak. Siapa lagi yang sadar tadi sore Yijung dan dirinya hilang? "aku takkan memarahimu. Aku hanya ingin tau apa kau melaksanakan tugasmu atau tidak,"

"aku menemani Yijung berkuda,noona,"

"benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk mantap. Jantungnya berdegup puluhan kali lebih cepat melihat reaksi Taeyeon yang sangat minim. "dia tidak keberatan?"

"tidak. Sama sekali tidak," Taeyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Sehun. "mungkin sedikit,tapi dia tidak mengajakku duel setelahnya," Taeyeon terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun yag terkesan asal tapi tetap tersirat keseriusan di wajahnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Bagus kalau kalian cepat akrab. Semoga kau bertahan lama Tuan Oh. Kudengar para pelayan mulai banyak yang mengagumimu," Taeyeon terkekeh dan bangkit dari kursinya,melangkah melewati Sehun yang berdiri mematung. "oh ya,Tuan Oh. Apa kau mahir dengan pedang atau panah?" dahi Sehun kembali merenyit mendengar pertanyaan Taeyeon.

"pedang. Aku belum pernah menyentuh panah,"

"baiklah. Besok selama Yijung belajar kau juga harus belajar tentang Yijung dan aktifitasnya oke? aku mempercayakan putri kesayanganku padamu,Oh Sehun," bohong. Sampai kapanpun,Taeyeon takkan melepas Yijung yang sudah ia rawat sejak kecil pada siapapun. "satu lagi,bisa kau ajarkan cara menggunakan pedang pada Yijung? Kami warga istana menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Aku hanya ingin ia bisa melindungi dirinya,karena apa yang seharusna dimiliki setiap turunan selatan belum juga muncul. Terutama ayahnya,kami semua khawatir,"

"ne,saya mengerti," Taeyeon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya,benar benar meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung. _"aku juga harus belajar?!"_ batin Sehun frustasi sambil mengacak acak rambut kecoklatannya dan memutuskan untuk terjun bebas ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"dimana pengawal baru itu? Apa dia menyerah?" tanya Yijung kepada dua pengawal lainnya yang setia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Taeyeon tidak mengizinkan sehun menjaga pintu,Yijung-ssi. Tugas tugas kami sudah disusun rapi sejak kedatangan sehun kemarin," ucap seorang yeoja yang dikenal sebagai pengawal yang mahir menggunakan samurai dan kunai. Terlihat dari tas pinggang yang selalu ia bawa.

"unnie melakukan apa?!"

"Taeyeon agasshi menugaskanku dan Yuri untuk menjagamu setiap malam. Hyoyeon dipindah tugaskan untuk menjaga yang mulia penguasa selatan. Sehun yang akan menjagamu dari pagi sampai sore,"

"un..apa!?" pekik Yijung,mencegah rahangnya terbuka lebih lebar lagi. "Sehun... Sehun bocah gila itu?!"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Saya rookie di ffn tapi saya udah sering numpuk ff di laptop sampe mesti beli harddisk baru /nangis/ /curhat/

Reviewnya di tunggu!^^ jangan jadi silent reader... /keluar tanduk/


	3. Part 2

겁도 없이 (No Matter What) Chapter I

Author : Ahn Chan Jae

Genre : Fantasy,Romance

Cast : Do Yijung (OC) , Sehun, Taeyeon

Rating : T

Length : Part 2/?

Disclaimer : Segiat apapun saya berdoa, untuk saat ini Exo milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, SMent dan keluarganya masing masing. Plot,cerita,original character semuanya punya saya. Kris juga punya saya. HAHAHAHAHA

Warning : typo stadium lanjut,NO PLAGIAAT OR BASH, SAYA JUGA WRITER YANG BUTUH ASUPAN REVIEW JADI HUKUMNYA WAJIB UNTUK REVIEW~

.

.

.

"Sehun... Sehun bocah gila itu?!" pekik Yijung dengan suara melengking, hampir melumpuhkan pendengaran kedua pengawalnya.

"yak,aku memang gila tapi aku tetap lebih tua darimu,tuan putri," kini terdengar suara Sehun yang menggema di lorong remang-remang istana itu. Tak lama,muncul Sehun yang berjalan tanpa ekspresi menuju tempat tiga sosok yang tengah berdebat itu, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang menjagamu? Memangnya kau mau cerita dan perjanjianmu kemarin sia sia?"

Mata Yijung yang sudah bulat dan besar kini melotot,entah bagaimana caranya, "y—yak! Oh Sehun!"

"memang benarkan? Kau harusnya bersyukur aku ditempatkan di—mmpppff," ucapan Sehun terpotong dengan Yijung yang menyosor maju kearahnya ditambah telapak tangan Yijung yang langsung menempel rapat dibibir Sehun.

"sampai ada orang lain yang tau tentang perjanjian kita,kau mati Oh Sehun," bisik Yijung tepat ditelinga Sehun,membuat keua pengawal—Tao dan Yuri—yang mematung ber-sweatdrop ria didepan pintu kamar Yijung. Sekilas dari posisi mereka berdua,jelas terlihat seperti Yijung sedang mencium Sehun, "dan berhenti memanggilku tuan putri," Yijung melepaskan telapak tangannya dan melangkah pergi,sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan kematian pada ketiganya. Sehun? Bibir tipisnya masih setia menyemembulkan senyum tipis yang misterius.

"kau.. bagaimana caranya?!" geram pengawal bermata panda yang ditinggal Yijung sambil meghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke dinding.

"mungkin Yijung terpesona dengan ketampananku,"

"tampan?! Demi bokong Raja Ilsantra yang seksi! Apa tampannya wajah mesummu ini hah?!"

"Zitao,kendalikan dirimu. Oh Sehun,lebih baik kau pergi jalankan tugasmu dengan benar," ucap Yuri sambil menarik Tao menjauhi Sehun, "cepat sebelum tuan putri kabur lagi!"

"gadis itu tidak akan kabur lagi," guman Sehun rendah sambil melangkah mengikut arah pergi Yijung.

"Oh Sehun!" panggil sebuah suara dibelakang Sehun. Seorang yeoja anggun dalam balutan gaun krem sederhana yang tengah mempercepat langkahnya menuju Sehun.

"Taeyeon noona?"

"Yijung sudah di ruangan penasihat. Kau bisa mulai pelajaranmu sekarang" Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah dan mengikuti kemanapun langkah yeoja anggun itu membawanya, "pelajaran pertama. Kau tentu harus mengetahui dengan jelas pohon keluarga daerah Selatan beserta sejarahnya. Kau siap?" Taeyeon berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Sekali lagi,Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat isi ruangan—perpustakaan. Ribuan buku mungkin saja tersimpan disini.

"baik,Oh Sehun. Kita akan mulai dari sejarah terbaginya wilayah selatan dan utara. Kau tahu ceritanya?

"noonaku sering menceritakan kisah itu,"

"benarkah? Aku ingin dengar versi noonamu," Sehun dan Taeyeon duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuk kedunya sebelum Sehun mulai.

"dulu sewaktu di negeri Atendra,Ilsantra dan Derslinda masih berkeliaran manusia-manusia dengan kekuatan istimewa,Atendra dipimpin oleh satu penguasa. Raja itu mempunyai seorang putri yang enggan menunjukkan kekuatannya pada siapapun," Sehun berhenti sejenak,menarik nafas banyak banyak, "Bangsawan dari seluruh penjuru negeri datang dan menawarkan diri untuk melindungi sekaligus menikahi sang putri. Sebagian terpesona dengan kecantikan si putri raja sebagian juga tertarik dengan harta kerajaan itu,"

"hm," guman Taeyeon,memperhatikan Sehun lekat lekat.

"Tapi putri raja itu sendiri menolak dan dengan perasaan kalut serta bekal yang minim,ia melarikan diri ke tengah hutan sampai tersesat di kawasan putih. Berhari hari tak kunjung ditemukan,si putri putus asa dan tanpa sengaja melepas fokusnya menyebabkan kekuatan yang menumpuk dalam dirinya meluap keluar. Cukup besar hingga menghanguskan pohon pohon disekitarnya dan membuat sebuah lapangan, padahal pohon pohon di hutan putih terkenal lebih keras dari biji beton," Taeyeon tersenyum mendengar cerita Sehun yang lumayan.

"lalu selatan dan utaranya?"

"seorang bangsawan terkemuka dari daerah selatan negeri dan seorang penduduk biasa dari utara yang ikut membantu mencari sang putri menemukan lapangan itu dengan sang putri tergeletak tepat ditengah tengahnya. Mereka membawa si putri kembali ke kerajaan dan sebagai tanda terima kasih,si penguasa membangunkan dua buah kerajaan dibagian selatan dan utara,membagi wilayahnya sesuai dengan lingkaran yang diciptakan si putri," Taeyeon bertepuk tangan tepat setelah Sehun selesai berbicara.

"bagus kalau kau mengerti kerangkanya,tapi.. aku rasa cerita itu kurang lazim di daerah Selatan,tuan Oh?" ucap Taeyeon dengan nada menyelidik. "noonamu itu orang selatan,Oh Sehun?"

"kami tinggal di daerah perbatasan,Taeyeon noona. aku tidak bisa menjamin semua yang kuketahui dari selatan asalnya," Taeyeon kembali memandangnya curiga.

"baiklah. Kita lanjut ke sejarah keluarga selatan,bisa?"

.

.

.

"Yijung bukan orang yang pilih pilih. Ia akan makan apapun kecuali hidangan laut selain udang dan lobster. Ia juga sangat menghindari susu dan buah cherry. Mengerti?" Sehun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Taeyeon yang sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa. Mulai dari apa yang biasa Yijung pakai,kebiasan kebiasaannya,aktifitasnya,sampai apa yang ia makan. Hey,ia hanya pengawal kan? "kau pasti bingung mengapa aku menjelaskan semua ini padamu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk polos sambil mengerjapkan mataya lucu,membuat beberapa pelayan dalam dapur hampir menggosongkan seluruh makanan untuk makan siang istana, "aku tidak akan diangkat jadi pelayan pribadi tuan putri kan?"

"tidak,oh Sehun. Itu tugasku,Luhan dan Lay. Aku hanya berharap kau tak keberatan jika...erm..,"

"jika?"

"jika aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Sehun terdiam. Raut wajah Taeyeon yang semula secerah matahari diluar berubah sendu, "mungkin.. Maukah kau.. Menjadi teman Yijung?" Taeyeon menghela nafas berat sebelum melangkah keluar dapur,menuju sebuah ruangan penuh lukisan keluarga selatan ini.

"Yijung tak punya teman?" Taeyeon sekali lagi menghela nafas berat.

"satu. Tapi dia menghilang," Sehun hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti sebelum memperhatikan seisi ruangan, "Yijung.. aku tahu sebenarnya dia kesepian,"

Entah kenapa,Sehun merasa aneh mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Taeyeon. Yeoja semanis dan seceria itu kesepian? "Yijung kesepian?"

"ne,kau tahu bagaimana Yang Mulia menjaga ketat Yijung setelah kepergian ibunya?" Sehun menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Baru sekitar sejam yang lalu Taeyeon menceritakan kisah tragis kepergian istri penguasa selatan dengan penuh air mata,sekarang mau dibahas lagi?

"hn," guman Sehun sambil memperhatikan pandangan Taeyeon yang melemah.

"aku benar benar ber—"

"SEHUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA," teriakan melengking itu kembali terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan. Taeyeon hanya bisa berdecak sementara Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"maaf. Aku benar benar berharap kau bisa bertahan disini. Semoga beruntung Oh Sehun. Kita lanjutkan lagi kalau ada waktu,ne?" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar ruangan sepi itu. Taeyeon mematung,memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang hilang saat namja itu menutup pintu. Rasa curiganya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ditambah saat sesi sejarah tadi,seorang pelarian kota yang sudah mati 10 tahun yang lalu bisa tahu sebanyak itu?

"Sehun? Yak! Oh Sehun! Kemana kau?" sekali lagi,Taeyeon menepuk jidatnya mendengar teriakan melengking yang masih berasal dari sumber yang sama

.

"Sehun? Yak! Oh Sehun! Kemana kau?" Yijung melangkah gontai sambil mengangkat roknya sampai selutut, "Sehuuunnaaaa—"

"merindukanku?" sebuah suara serak berhasil membuat Yijung berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Yap,si pengawal Oh Sehun berdiri dengan gagahnya. Wajah datarnya terlihat tampan bahkan saat hanya disinari lampu remang. Eh? Tampan?

"ani! Aku disuruh mencarimu,"

"sudah ketemu,kan?"

"ayo ke halaman belakang," Yijung kembali mengambil langkah cepat menuju halaman belakang,diikuti Sehun yang tak tahu akan apa yang harus ia lakukan, "berlatih pedang,"

"eh?!" Sehun membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? "pe..dang? kau berlatih pedang? Sekarang?"

"iya. Cepat keluarkan pedangmu," entah darimana,yeoja dihadapan Sehun sudah mengangkat pedangnya sejajar dengan dadanya,menunjuk Sehun dengan ujung pedang tajamnya yang terpantul sinar matahari. "cepat! Kau ini yeoja atau namja sih?"

Sring. Dengan ragu ragu Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari sarung pinggang seragamnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "haruskah aku mela—"

Wush. Sebuah tebasan yang—beruntung sekali—Sehun bisa hindari menghentikan kalimatnya. Yijung berdiri menyeringai sambil menatap Sehun mengerikan. Oh,hari cepatlah sore. "yak! Apa apaan kau?!"

"apa kau akan protes ditengah tengah perang jika lawanmu tiba tiba menyerang?" wush. Wush. Wush. Tebasan-tebasan keras mulai dilayangkan pada Sehun yang berhasil dihindari tanpa mengangkat pedangnya. "kau tak seru,Oh Sehun!" Sehun terpaku ditempatnya. Yijung kembali menyeringai melihat Sehun mulai terpancing.

"a..apa?"

"kau tak seru,Oh Sehun. Pendengaranmu rusak?"

"aniya," Sehun mencengkram pedangnya erat erat. "kau mau berlatih pedang? Baiklah," wush. Wush. Wush. Sehun,yang ternyata terlampau mahir main pedang,mulai mengayunkan pedangnya kuat. Tapi siapa sangka,Yijung pun sama mahirnya.

Ting. Ting. Wush. Ting. Ting. Wush. Kurang lebih hanya itulah yang terdengar di lapangan belakang yang kalau dilihat kurang cocok menjadi tempat tanding pedang. Bayangkan saja,taman indah penuh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dijadikan tempat ujung mata pisau melayang layang?

"kau **wush **lumayan** ting **juga** ting **Oh** wush **Se** wush **Hun," ucap Yijung disela sela menyerang Sehun dengan brutalnya.

"sebe **wush** narnya **ting** apa tujuan **wush ting ting ting** mu?"

"kau **ting** mau berce **ting** rita atau **ting ting ting srak srrrtt tash**" Yijung menahan serangan Sehun,melempar pedangnya dan menempelkan ujung tajam pedangnya di leher Sehun, "bertanding?"

Bukannya kesal,Sehun malah tersenyum dan menjauhkan pedang itu dari lehernya. "boleh juga,tuan putri," Yijung terkekeh pelan melihat Sehun yang tersenyum mengerikan, "artinya besok aku tak usah memelankan ayunan pedangku,"

"heh,aku menang tanpa campur tanganmu,"

"aniya,aku tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku," uap seakan keluar dari telinga Yijung. Panas,kesal dan rasa ingin membunuh Sehun memuncak di ubun ubunnya, "kajja,sebelum kau memusnahkanku dengan pedangmu," seketika,wajah Sehun kembali mendatar dan menarik tangan Yijung menuju istal.

"tapi hari belum sore,Sehuna,"

"banyak yang harus kau ceritakan padaku. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama konyol itu," Yijung mematung memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk mengeluarkan kuda putih kesayangannya dari kandang, "kau mau satu kuda denganku atau kau akan meminjamkanku kuda?"

"eh?" Yijung terdiam,mencerna kata-kata Sehun. Kenapa dia jadi telmi? "erm,itu ada kuda tanpa nama. Luhan belum kesini untuk menamainya," Sehun melangkah santai menuju tempat yang Yijung tunjuk. Seekor kuda hitam pekat yang sangat kontras dengan kuda Yijung yang seputih salju.

"arra. Cepat naik atau kutinggal," sekali lagi Yijung terdiam,mencerna kata kata Sehun sebelum kembali menyalak seperti anjing menggonggong.

"YAK! SIAPA KAU SEENAKNYA MEMERINTAHKU?!"

.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Yijung lebih memilih mengikuti egonya daripada harus memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan Sehun,ia masih ngeri. Setelah Yijung sadar ia langsung mengejar Sehun dan melemparinya dengan sepatu hak. Mengerikan.

**Ngiiiiiihhiiikkkk**

Terdengar suara ringkikan dari kuda tanpa nama Sehun. Kedua sosok itu bangkit dari posisi tidur mereka dan melototi kuda itu sampai diam. Anehnya,ekor mata Sehun selalu menangkap Yijung yang mencuri curi pandang padanya.

"_kenapa sepi sekali?! Aku bisa gila!"_ batin Sehun frustasi. _"baiklah,aku mulai duluan,"_

"jadi...," ucap keduanya bersamaan. Sehun membulatkan matanya. Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa Sehun gugup?!

"kau duluan," ucap Sehun cepat sambil melayangkan pandangannya pada bunga bunga di sekitarnya yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin halus, _"aduh jantungku,"_ Sehun menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan,mengulang kegiatan itu beberapa kali untuk meredakan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Sehun punya penyakit jantung? Tidak. Sehun gugup? Yes. Big yes.

"Sehuna,kau harus bantu aku," eh? Sehun sontak menoleh tajam ke Yijung, "Sehuna,mau kan?" kedua alis Sehun saling menaut. Bantu?

"tergantung situasinya,"

"benarkah?!" bagaikan awan kelam sudah bergeser dari atas kepala Yijung,nada bicaranya kembali terdengar ceria. Seceria matanya yang berbinar-binar menatap Sehun dengan senyum lebar, "kau mau membantuku!?"

"kubilang tadi sesuai situasinya,"

"minggu depan anak penguasa utara akan datang," entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini,Sehun terbelalak.

"bukanah tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui rupamu selama kau belum menjadi penguasa atau menikah?"

"aniya,aku sudah mengenal anak penguasa utara dari kecil," Sehun manggut-manggut,berniat jadi pendengar yang baik, "masalahnya..,"

"masalahnya apa?"

"aku belum memilih baju apa yang akan kupakai untuk menyambutnya,tatanan rambutku,parfum,semuanya! Aku belum siap,Oh Sehun!" rahang Sehun terbuka lebar. Yeoja tangguh dihadapannya kalang kabut seperti yeoja umumnya hanya karena seorang bocah dari utara? "bantu aku ne? Tao takkan mau ikut campur dalam hal hal seperti ini,aku butuh pemikiran namja pada umumnya Oh Sehun tolong aku," pintanya dengan nada memelas. Sehun yang tak tega hanya bisa mengiyakan,tapi kenapa Yijung jadi seperti ini? Jangan jangan...

"kau menyukainya?" bodoh! Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalimat macam apa yang barusan ia lontarkan?! Kalimat tanpa dasar s-p-o-k yang molos dari filter di otaknya?! Apa?!

Sehun melirik Yijung yang kini tertunduk dengan wajah bersemu. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Seriuskah ini?

"oh kau menyukainya," ucap Sehun dengan nada datar, "arrasseo. Aku akan membantumu," wajah Yijung terangkat,kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang manis, "dengan satu syarat,"

"syarat lagi?!"

"ne. aku mau menamai kuda yang tadi kunaiki," Yijung terkekeh mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"lakukan yang kau mau,Sehuna," senyum manis itu kali ini bertahan lama. Sehun pun terpaksa mengulangi aktifitas yoganya. Menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas secara konstan akibat jantungnya yang terus terusan berkontraksi secara abnormal. Sehun-_-

.

.

.

Tebece

.

He

.

He

.

He

.

Aku ga boong ini beneran tbc

.

.

Jangan pelit pelit review untuk author pecicilan seperti saya okeeee /nyengir gusi bengkak ala kris/

ohya,kemarin gue sudah kembali membaca fullfic gue ini. Gue jadi malu sendiri... Keep or delete?


	4. Part 3

겁도 없이 (No Matter What) Chapter I

Author : Ahn Chan Jae

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Cast : Do Yijung (OC) , Sehun, Kai.

Rating : T

Length : Part 3/?

Disclaimer : Segiat apapun saya berdoa, untuk saat ini Exo milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, SMent dan keluarganya masing masing. Plot,cerita,original character semuanya punya saya. Kris juga punya saya.

Warning : typo stadium lanjut, NO PLAGIAAT OR BASH, SAYA JUGA WRITER YANG BUTUH ASUPAN REVIEW JADI HUKUMNYA WAJIB UNTUK REVIEW~

.

.

.

"yang mana, Sehuna? Yang ini atau yang ini? Akhh, Sehuna aku bisa gila! Orang itu datang besok! Aku belum siap," Yijung menggoyang-goyangkan dua gaun itu dengan brutal tepat di hadapan wajah Sehun.

"coba yang itu," Sehun menunjuk gaun biru muda dengan hiasan bunga sederhana di bagian atasnya. Yijung mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk dengan kakunya di diatas ranjang Yijung.

Mata Sehun sibuk memandang sekeliling ruangan. Cukup rapi dan sederhana untuk yeoja seperti Yijung. Memang luas, tapi isinya tak banyak. Sebuah kasur king size yang menurut Sehun terlalu besar untuk tidur sendiri, sebuah lemari yang bisa dikategorikan _walk in closet_ tapi tak bisa dilangkahi masuk karena penuh dengan gaun-gaun panjang berbahan halus, perapian kecil dengan karpet kecil didepannya untuk musim dingin, sebuah meja yang tampak seperti meja belajar sekaligus meja makan dan sebuah rak buku besar diujung ruangan. Pintu balkon yang selalu terbuka tapi tertutup dengan tirai putih kini menangkap perhatian Sehun. Diujung balkon itu bertengger seekor merpati putih, mirip dengan pengantar pesan miliknya.

Benar.

Kaki jenjang Sehun melangkah perlahan menuju ujung balkon dan merpati itu terbang mendekati Sehun, bertengger di bahunya. Di lehernya tergantung seubuah kertas kecil dengan inisial OL besar. Senyum Sehun mengembang dan menarik secarik kertas itu dari leher sang merpati

"Sehuna?" Sehun buru buru memasukkan kertas tadi ke saku celananya dan berbalik. Rahangnya rasanya hampir copot. Seakan nafasnya baru saja ditarik paksa oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Aliran darahnya serasa sedang marathon, mendesir cepat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Yijung berdiri dengan anggunnya di pintu balkon dengan rambut ter_-french braid_ rapi, entah bagaimana ia melakukannya dalam waktu secepat itu, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"a..aku..kau..," Sehun, yang merasa tak bisa bicara hanya mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Melihat reaksi Sehun, senyum Yijung melebar dan berlari pelan kearah Sehun, takut tersandung roknya dan jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"gomawo, Sehuna," Yijung mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas dan kembali berlari ke dalam. Sehun? Pingsan berdiri. Matanya terbuka lebar, tapi jiwanya menghilang.

"_Oh Sehun?"_ Sehun memanggil dirinya dalam hati, tanpa bergerak seincipun, _"Oh Sehun,kau masih hidup?"_

"_tidak. Oh Sehun sudah masuk surga,"_

"_tidak! Oh Sehun jatuh cinta!"_

"_aniya. Sehun hanya kurang sehat dan seenaknya bermain angin di balkon orang,"_

"_shikuro. Oh Sehun jatuh cinta~"_

"yak,Oh Sehun! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?" sebuah teriakan dari dalam menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan gilanya.

"_oh tuhan, bantu aku,"_ batin Sehun sekali lagi sebelum melangkah masuk menuju kamar Yijung yang sedang merapikan kembali gaun-gaun yang berserakan. Anak rajin.

.

.

'_Oh Sehun,_

_Noona izinkan. Tapi jangan lupa misimu, Oh Sehun. Dan juga tujuan awalmu. Aku mengirimmu bukan semata-mata hanya untuk mengembalikan dia atau menghukummu. Semoga berhasil dengan segala-galanya, Sehun-ah. Cepat kembali, bogoshippoyo. Noona menyayangimu._

_p.s. perbaiki tulisan tanganmu, tuan muda. Mataku perih membaca surat itu,'_

Bibir Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis. Kertas itu kembali dilipatnya dan dimasukkan asal dalam saku, tanpa sadar sepasang kaki imut mengikuti langkahnya sedari tadi.

"yak! Oh Sehun! Surat dari yeojachingumu, ya?" seketika Sehun membeku. Api dari lilin disisinya mulai bergoyang goyang seakan tertiup angin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang gesit dan tampaklah disana. Sosok Yijung dalam balutan gaun tidur hitamnya. Rambutnya yang diikat asal melengkapi penampilannya yang membuat Sehun dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, mencegahnya menetes keluar.

"a..aniya! Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam diluar?! Mana Tao dan Yuri?!" bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri melihat seringaian yang tiba tiba nampak di bibir Yijung.

"pingsan," ucapnya polos, "Aku lapar. Temani aku ke dapur," lagi-lagi Sehun terbelalak. Anak penguasa macam apa yang tidak meminta pelayannya untuk makan?

"kau! Makan tengah malam?! Kau tidak takut gemuk? Kembali ke kamar!"

"tapi aku lapar, Sehunaaa,"

"kalau kau tidak tidur, besok aku akan menguncimu dalam kamar dan memberitahu anak penguasa utara itu kalau kau sedang berkunjung ke Derslindra!" mendengar ancaman Sehun, Yijung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sehun sendiri ikut kesal. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang bahwa Yijung benar benar serius menyukai bocah ingusan utara itu? Sebentar, Sehun tau darimana bocah itu ingusan?

"_**takkan kubiarkan kau menyukai bocah itu, Do Yi Jung. Dan kau takkan bisa merebutnya dariku, Kim Jong In," **_

.

.

.

.

Yijung, yang sedang sibuk mondar mandir, kini mulai menyulut emosi Sehun. Tangan mungilnya terus terusan menyibak rambutnya atau mengintip gorden yang sedari tadi bergoyang-goyang pelan, seperti tertiup angin lembut.

"Sehuna, menurutmu kapan mereka sampai?" pertanyaan yang terus-terus terlontar dari mulut Yijung kini membuat Sehun naik darah. Walau wajahnya datar, tapi hati Sehun seakan diinjak gajah lalu digoreng dalam minyak panas jadi keripik. Kakinya pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengiring Sehun ke belakang istana, menuju istal kecil dipojok taman. Sehun masuk dan melesat ke kandang seekor kuda hitam pekat yang sedang mengunyah jeraminya hikmat.

"Luna," ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengusap leher si kuda, "Aku merasa bodoh berbicara denganmu, Lun," Sehun tersenyum kecut, tanpa berhenti mengelus leher si kuda, "biarlah kau menjadi pengganti Luna noona yang asli dirumah," terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Sehun sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"aku akan membawa noona pulang, Lun. Aku juga akan membawanya bersamaku. Aku janji, Lun,"

.

Klek.

Pintu depan terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sesosok namja berkulit tan dengan senyum bak orang idiot berdiri dengan ramahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok yeoja yang tampak mondar-mandir tak karuan.

"Do Yi Jung," suara seraknya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan sang yeoja yang langsung lari terbirit-birit menghampiri si namja tan.

"Kim Jong In!" Yijung memeluk erat namja dihadapannya. Namja tan itu malah mengangkat Yijung dan memutarnya. "Paboyaa! Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"kau merindukanku?" goda si namja tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"aniya, aku merindukan pengawalmu. Park Chanyeol!" pekik si yeoja, sontak melepas pelukannya dan melangkah santai menuju seorang namja bertelinga elf yang tingginya diatas rata-rata.

"agasshi," ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk pada yeoja yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"tahu begitu kau tak usah ikut Chanyeol," suara serak nan ketus namja tan tadi membuat kedua sosok yang saling berhadapan itu terkikik geli.

"tenang saja, Kai. Sialnya aku sudah dipilihkan jodoh oleh ibuku," ucap Chanyeol yang air wajahnya berubah kelam.

"baiklah. Yijung, kau hutang ratusan cerita padaku. Ayo ke istal," Kai—si namja tan—menarik tangan Yijung ke arah taman belakang istana, tapi pikiran Yijung acak acakkan. Bolehkah dia meninggalkan istana sendirian?

"Sebentar, Kai. Sehuna menghilang," seketika Kai berhenti dan menatap Yijung dengan alis yang saling menaut.

"Sehuna siapa? Namjachingu? Yak! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberitahuku?! Aku harus tau,e—aw! Kenapa dijitak?!"

"jangan asal bicara, aku tak boleh punya namjachingu. Dia pengawal baruku. Kalau aku keluar tanpanya, Taeyeon eonni bisa mengurangi porsi makanku yang sudah sedikit," Kai hanya menggeleng mendengar penuturan Yijung.

"arrasseo. Sana cari. Aku mau mencari kudaku dulu. Aku lupa yang mana, apa sudah mati?"

"tidak pernah ada kuda mati disini, bodoh. Yasudah, aku ke kamarnya dulu," Yijung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Pintu coklat sederhana itupun terbuka bahkan hanya dengan sedikit dorongan.

"dasar ceroboh, tidak pernah dikunci ya?" kaki kaki mungilnya Yijung langsung menerobos masuk tanpa memikirkan izin dari Sehun.

"Sehunaa! Dimana kau?" mata indahnya memandang sekeliling. Kamar yang cukup rapi untuk seorang namja, "Sehun?" ekor matanya menangkap sebuah pantulan diatas meja yang terletak didekat jendela. Sebuah kalung barbandul kristal berwarna biru safir tergeletak disana, seakan meminta dibawa pergi.

"untuk apa Sehun menyimpan kalung yeoja?" mood Yijung seketika hancur berkeping keping, "mungkin untuk yeojachingunya ya? Surat kemarin dari yeojachingunya juga?" Yijung menyibakkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga dan mengangkat kalung itu. Entah kenapa pikirannya kalut, dadanya sesak dan matanya panas seakan ingin menangis.

"_kenapa aku menangis? Sehun? Untuk apa aku menangisi Sehun?"_ Yijung menarik nafas dalam dalam dan memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam saku yang tersembunyi dibalik lapisan rok gaunnya. Melupakan tujuan semulanya, Yijung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menuju istal.

"dasar pengawal gila! Muncul dengan menyebalkan dan hilang tiba-tiba tanpa izin yang jelas?! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau di sembur Taeyeon dengan air plum—eh?" Yijung menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menangkap dua sosok didalam istal yang tampak sedang berbincang—tepatnya berdebat. Sosok yang kebetulan sedang dicarinya. Oh Sehun.

Dengan siapa? Oh, Yijung pasti mengenali kulit hitam—read—eksotis itu dimanapun. Aneh, Sehun kini mulai mendorong Kai. Tangannya terkepal tapi tak mau melayang. Yijung merenyitkan matanya dan melangkah perlahan menuju istal dan bersembunyi di dekat pintu

"kau orang paling bodoh sedunia," suara Kai terdengar tajam dan menyindir, sedangkan geraman-geraman rendah mulai terdengar dari tenggorokan Sehun.

"aku tidak akan menyeretnya secara paksa pergi dari Yijung,"

"oh, jadi kau kesini mau membawa noonamu pulang atau memainkan perasaan yijung?" geraman Sehun seketika menghilang. Yijung bingung, tapi penasaran. Kenapa dirinya terlibat dalam perdebatan mereka?

Tak ada balasan dari Sehun.

"kau pikir Yijung sepertimu yang tinggal menjentikkan jari untuk mendapatkan segala-galanya?" Yijung menautkan alisnya bingung. "kenapa? Kau tak berani menjawab, Oh Sehun,"

"jaga mulutmu Kim Jong In," Sehun kini angkat bicara. "dia.. juga akan ikut,"

"oh, yang benar saja. Kau tak tahu alasanku kesini kan, yang mulia?"

Yang mulia?

"yak, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Yijung memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan bertingkah seperti kejadian tadi hanya angin lalu, "yak, Oh Sehun! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"maaf. Kau mau apa memangnya?" Sehun kini menatap Yijung datar, tak seperti biasanya walaupun normalnya juga hanya tersenyum tipis atau ekspresi aneh lainnya.

"aku mau berkuda dengan Kai. Kukira kau mau mengekor,"

"aku tidak akan mengekor. Kupercayakan kau pada tuan muda Kai, tapi aku tak bisa mengizinkanmu keluar istana,"

"baiklah, kita akan berjalan-jalan disekitar sini saja," Kai, yang masih menatap Sehun dingin kini menggenggam tangan Yijung dan menariknya keluar istal. Yijung pun hanya mengikut pasrah, entah mau kemana pujaan hatinya ini.

"Kai, mau kemana, eoh?"

"yak, kau bisa-bisanya lupa jalan menuju tempat ini?" Kai berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar dengan cabang-cabang tebal. Yijung tertegun. Kai masih ingat tempat ini?

"aku tak pernah ingat jalannya, kau selalu membawaku dengan teleportasimu, bodoh," kini Kai hanya menyengir lima jari dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yijung erat.

Wush.

Keduanya sudah duduk manis diatas pohon. Setiap keturunan kerajaan atau bangsawan atau orang orang penting selalu mewarisi sebuah 'keistimewaan'. Hukum itu tidak lagi berlaku di masyarakat bebas, entah kenapa. Hanya orang-orang penting yang mewarisinya.

Anehnya Yijung juga tidak bisa. Yijung benar-benar normal. Dipaksa seperti apapun, dia tak bisa teleportasi atau menggerakkan benda tanpa disentuh atau bermain api atau jadi sekuat troll raksasa—seperti sang penguasa selatan. Inilah kenapa warga istana sangat menyayangi Yijung dan bersumpah akan menjaganya apapun yang terjadi.

"kau ingat terakhir kali kita duduk disini, Yijung-ah?" Yijung menggeleng pelan. Bohong. Dia ingat persis. Setahun yang lalu, tepat dihari ulang tahunnya, "ah, payah sekali,"

"cih. Terserah, Kim Jong In," Kai kini tersenyum lembut dan menatap yeoja disisinya dalam-dalam.

"chukkae," ucapnya pelan. Yijung hanya melempar tatapan bingung pada Kai dan menonjok lengannya lemah.

"ini bukan ulang tahunku,"

"kau lucu Yijung-ah. Maksudku selamat atas pernikahanmu, calon pengantin,"

.

.

.

"eh? Yak! Pabo! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu," Yijung menonjok pelan lengan Kai yang hanya dibalas denan kekehan, _"dari tahun ke tahun lelucon Kai makin aneh,"_

"hehe. Maaf. Kalau begitu,ada sesuatu yag ingin aku ceritakan," ucap Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar, "kau penasaran?"

"aniya," jawab Yijung ketus, memilih menghindari tatapan memelas Kai.

"tapi kali ini kau harus tau Yijung-ah," ucap Kai serius sambil menekan-nekan pipi bulat Yijung "aku...hehe. Aku sudah tidak jomblo lagi," Yijung terbelalak. Kepalanya spontan menoleh tajam pada namja yang terenyum lebar.

"m..mwo?! Yeojachingu?!" Kai sekali lagi terkekeh melihat perubahan raut wajah Yijung.

"aniya,"

Wush.

Dua detik kemudian.

Wush.

Kai kembali muncul, menapak di tanah dengan seorang namja mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Do Yi Jung, kenalkan namjachinguku,

_Byun Baekhyun_,"

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah sambil menendang-nendang batu yang tidak bersalah. Pikirannya kosong, tapi batinnya terus berperang.

"_sial,kenapa namja hitam itu harus datang,"_

"_disaat misiku hampir berhasil,"_

"_disaat aku jatuh hati pada pengagumnya,"_

"_eh?! Pengagum? Jatuh hati? Sehun! Apa kau gila?"_

"_ya, aku gila! Batinku dalam kondisi perang saat pikiranku kosong! Aku bisa mati kesurupan atau parahnya mati nyusruk ke semak mawar!"_

Hiks.

Hiks.

Hiks.

Isakan-isakan halus mulai tertangkap oleh telinga Sehun, membuyarkan perangnya dan mengembalikan pikirannya. Syukurlah.

Hiks

Hiks.

"heey~ nuguya? Yaa,uljimayoo," teriak Sehun, terdengar seperti orang gila. Tapi isakannya terus berlanjut, "yaa~ eodiii? Keluarlah, uljimaa,"

"hiks. Hiks. Sehuna, hiks," mata sipit Sehun membulat. Dia kenal suara ini. Sangat sangat kenal. Hatinya ngilu, mendengar isakkan-isakkan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"sehunaa, hiks hiks,"

.

.

.

Tu bi kontinyudd muahahhaa


End file.
